


1010 fans should be called TenTentera

by Fanimonstar



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Embedded Images, Gen, Social Media, danganronpa reference, just one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: Basically, social media's opinion on 1010
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1010 fans should be called TenTentera

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what the site is supposed to be, I don't know

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a series with other artists. Do y'all like it?


End file.
